parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents the Tugboat 4: Enter the Dragonfly (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 1: Monkey Monastery.
Here is preview clip one of Ten Cents 4: Enter the Dragonfly. Cast *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Spyro *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Sparx *and more Transcript *(at Monkey Monastery, Thomas arrives at Fisherground where Ten Cents and Sunshine climb out, but grab a green gem, then meet Rafiki) *Rafiki: Oh, Ten Cents and Sunshine, it's terrible! For those unbalanced Riptocs have invaded out sacred monastery! Of course we practice divine compassion, so we really can't get involved with anything violent. *Ten Cents: Yeow! How awful. *Sunshine: Don't worry. We'll help you out. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine press onward to grab a red gem, but fly over to the other side to get some green gems, some red gems, and some blue gems from some chests, vases, and enemies, then catch Bling-Bling. They press on to get some more red gems, more green gems, and more blue gems from more enemies, vases, and chests and meet up with Butch) *Butch: Ten Cents, I know you and Sunshine heard that Yeti were scary monsters, but we are peaceful, which is why we live here in this once peaceful realm. The true monsters as Riptocs, who take and imprisoned them in ice. Please help save the five Yeti with your flame breath. *Sunshine: Oh no! That's not good. *Ten Cents: Don't worry. We'll help. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine press onward to get more gems from enemies, vases, and chests and meet up with Dan'l Baboon) *Dan'l Baboon: Greetings, my dear friends. I believe the turret behind you could be a very useful weapon for you to use on your quest. We use it for our annual snowball war - it's quite an event. Although we are a non-violent people, we do have our vices. Perhaps you might want to glide over there and try it out. *Ten Cents: With pleasure. *Sunshine: No problem. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head onward to get more gems from some chests and crates and use the turret to bust down walls by shooting at them and fly over to free a toucan named Toucan Sam) *Toucan Sam: Wow! I like the cold, but not too that much, you know. *Sunshine: Thanks. *Ten Cents: No problem. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine press onward to get more gems from more enemies, more chests, and more vases, capture Maize, and head off to find Princess Alice to get their save point, but grab more gems from more enemies, more vases, and more chests, and meet Zugor) *Zugor: Help, Ten Cents and Sunshine! These Flying Riptocs are a menace! I think they are guarding the Yetis trapped within the ice here. Can you use the turrets to help free them? *Sunshine: Oh my gosh! That's very bad! *Ten Cents: Let's go, Sunshine. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine continue onward to get more gems from enemies, vases, and chests and use every turret to free a Tiger named Tony the Tiger) *Tony the Tiger: It's a good thing you've come along when you have, you guys. *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Tony the Tiger: No problem. *(the two tugboats battle onward and defeat some vultures) *Sunshine: That was great, Ten Cents! And guess what for completing the challenge? You deserve another animal! (14-Karat appears. Ten Cents and Sunshine pound onward to the other side to get a red gem and flame a rocket and meet Scrooge McDuck) *Scrooge McDuck: Hi Ten Cents and Sunshine, I made this rocket for a fireworks display, but it doesn't seem to light up. So do me a favor, and will you please light it for me with your flame? *Ten Cents: With pleasure. Already have. *(the rocket flies away as Ten Cents and Sunshine flame two mammoths to get two green gems) *Scrooge McDuck: Wow. That was more than I expected. And thanks anyway. *Sunshine: No problem. *(the two tugboats collect some more colored gems and free a Captain named Captain Crunch) *Captain Crunch: Those tricky Riptocs caught me off guard, guys. Many thanks for your help. *Sunshine: No problem. *Ten Cents: Let's go. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine press onward and flame a chest to get a blue gem and free a leprechaun named Lucky) *Lucky the Lprechaun: Cheerio, you guys. That's two good tugboats. *Sunshine: Thanks. *Ten Cents: No problem. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine flame a chest to get a blue gem and race off and head through the doors to get some gems from some vases and catch Jingle. The two boats climb upward to get more gems from more enemies, vases, and chests and catch Flax and head onward to get more gems from more chests, vases, and enemies and head through a portal to a ski slope challenge) *Boots: Welcome to our ancient slide, you two. Get to the bottom before time runs out! Sliding between flags will give more time! If you can make it to the bottom in time, I'll have a special prize for you. *Sunshine: Sure. *Boots: Ride the slide? *Ten Cents: Yeah. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine slide down the slope and go through all the flags and reach the bottom) *Boots: Very impressive slide work! Here, take this puppy I've found running around while down here. (gives Knox to Ten Cents and Sunshine) *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Boots: No problem. *Sunshine: Ten Cents, Boots never told you about the second challenge! It may be harder, but there will be a great prize waiting for you at the end! *Boots: Would you like to try our peaceful slide again? *Ten Cents: Bring it on! *Sunshine: Let's do it! *(Ten Cents and Sunshine slide down the slope again and go through all the flags again and reach the bottom again) *Boots: Very impressive slide work! Here, take this puppy I've found running around while down here. (gives Scrappy to Ten Cents and Sunshine) *Boots: You can always come back to practice the slide, if you like! We find it quite calming after a hard of meditation. *Sunshine: Yep. *Boots: Would you like to try our peaceful slide again? *Ten Cents: I think it's time we'd better go. *Boots: Okay, come back anytime! *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head back to where they were and collect more gems and a key and head into another portal to go to another challenge) *Cynthia Brisby: Ten Cents and Sunshine, the Riptocs are invading our land and constructing turret factories to destroy our monastery. You don't think you'll use this Spitfire Plane to destroy all the Riptoc factories, do you? *Ten Cents: Sure. *Cynthia Brisby: Think you can manage? *Sunshine: Let's go. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine hop into the plane and put their pilot goggles on and pilot the Spitfire Plane to shoot all the Riptoc Factories) *Cynthia Brisby: Perfect job, guys. Here, this pet was found in the factory. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine a kitten (from Homeward Hound) Feel free to shoot the factories each time they come back. I know you can do it anytime you do. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head back to where they were and get the last gems and free Trix Rabbit) *Trix Rabbit: Whoa! What just happened? Did these Riptocs put me on Ice? I feel like an ice cube! But not really, and thanks for your help, you guys. *Ten Cents: No problem. *Sunshine: No worries. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine head back and open the chest to get another kitten named Spunky and go off to meet Butch) *Butch: Thank you, guys. We animals will always welcome you with open arms. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine Rocko's canine, Spunky) *Ten Cents: You're welcome. *Sunshine: Now let's get out of here. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine hurry back to board Thomas, who departs from Fisherground and returns to Ravenglass station) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino